


Flight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Pilot, The Ex-Trooper and the Scavenger [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Poe Dameron, Badass Poe Dameron, Badass Rey, Competent Finn, Gen, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Rey, Poe Dameron Goes With Finn and Rey, Poe Dameron Whump, Protective Finn, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Finn finds Poe earlier on Jakku, and Poe accompanies Finn and Rey on their adventure.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the moment that Poe Dameron opened his eyes that he realized that for starters, where he was was pretty odd. It looked like the inside of an AT-AT, really, with dull gray walls scratched with tallies, and in addition to Finn, there was a girl with three buns in her hair kneeling over him, urging him to drink some water. 

“It’s not much,” she said, her voice sounding almost Coruscanti, “But it’ll help. You look like you should be in medbay...”

Poe laughed, weakly. “I’ve seen worse.” A beat. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

”I’m Rey.” 

“Nice to meet you, Rey. Kind of wish it was under better circumstances...”

BB-8 wheeled over to him, beeping in joy. 

“He was so worried about you,” Finn said. “I think he was worried sick.”

”Hey, buddy.” Poe smiled at the droid. “Good to see you. Thank the stars you got away.”

BB-8 beeped cheerfully. 

“I bet.”

It was then that Poe could have sworn he heard something. Blaster fire, outside. Even stumbling up to look outside, it was there that he saw it. Stormtroopers. 

They’d managed to track them, all four of them, to the AT-AT. 

“We need to get out of here,” Poe said. 

Rey merely nodded. 

Even shooting at the troopers, Rey bludgeoning them with her staff, Poe couldn’t help but feel like it was the Jakku village all over again, this time with TIE fighters also shooting at them. They ran, as quickly as they could, towards the ships, Rey occasionally protesting when Finn took her hand to help her. It was when one of the quad-jumpers exploded that they had no choice but to take the freighter — the Falcon, Poe realized. But what was it doing on Jakku? 

“This is the Millennium Falcon?” Even despite their being chased, Rey had time to acknowledge it in amazement. “Han Solo’s ship?”

”Yeah,” Poe said. “Though what it’s doing on Jakku is beyond me...”

They ran up to the cockpit, Poe and Rey, while Finn manned the turrets. Even as they took off, there was something exhilarating about flying. There always was. Even as Finn shot at the TIE fighters, getting the hang of shooting them down, Poe had a certain confidence that he could do this. All of it. He would get his new friends out of danger.

And swooping away from Jakku, it seemed all too easy.


End file.
